Bonifer Tarly
Bonifer of House Tarly is the Lord of Horn Hill and the Owner of Heartsbane. (Age 20-21) History Born from Lord Quentin Tarly and Lady Leonette Tarly (formerly Tyrell) came Bonifer Tarly, a second son. His childhood was typical for the Reach - a simple one filled with laughter and small mistakes. Bonifer took great interest in animals and archery as a boy. He squired at House Tyrell for a few years, where he met his closest friend Beren Merryweather, a bard. But his lack of dedication for martial training caused him to return home unknighted. His relationship with his father and older brother was distant, both died fighting for King Harys Baratheon during the Ascent of the Lion while Bonifer ran away from home in hopes to explore Westeros and Essos. Bonifer was to be betrothed to Meredyth Tyrell, but then the War of the Stag sent the realm into chaos and the betrothal was no more. Bonifer is skinny with shoulder length thick black hair and light brown eyes; He favors a longbow and will usually bring one when he travels. Important Events 'First Era' Bonifer began wandering Westeros with his best friend, Beren Merryweather, in search of a Master of Arms for Horn Hill. Shortly after leaving home, they were attacked in the Riverlands and rescued by Nathaniel Arryn and Ronnel Royce, who intended to escort them North. Instead, Bonifer and Beren got into a physical altercation and rolled down a steep hill into a river, separating them from the party. They traveled with an old peasant woman up to the north, where Bonifer earned some coin working as a hired blade. They then bought passage on a ship to take them across the narrow sea. 'Second Era' Bonifer and Beren sailed to Essos to look for a Master of Arms, after finding that they weren't being taken seriously in Westeros. They intended to sail for Braavos but ended up at Lys. A captain in the service of Varyo Velaryon thought that his lord would be interested in taking them on as prostitutes and so he brought them to Varyo's brothel. There they made a bargain whereby Varyo would provide them with a Master of Arms, passage home, a whore named Hycae, a ship, and some coin if they assassinated a Magister of Lys. The pair was successful, though somewhat accidentally so. They sailed back to Westeros with their prizes, intending to return to Bonifer's castle. Instead, they became lost in the Kingswood and ended up in the Stormlands, where they stumbled upon Falia of Volantis. She asked for their help in freeing a boy she called her brother, who in fact was Cleos Baratheon. He was traveling in the custody of some bandits who sought to sell him to King Damon Lannister. After freeing him the two went their separate ways. Sometime after the Tourney in the Vale, Bonifer thinks of starting a Beastiary in hopes of mastering the art of Falconry and training other animals. 'Third Era' During a recruiting drive Ser Varus a Hedge Knight swore his sword to Bonifer Tarly, inspired after witnessing the ferocity and courage of Quinten Tarly at the Battle of the Kingswood. He believes that Bonifer can one day become a great commander. Fourth Era Bonifer traveled to King's Landing in search of possible animals for his beastiary. On the way home, empty handed after Beren spent all their coin on fine clothing, the bard was abducted by bandits. Beren and the knights of Horn Hill joined the Queen's men in routing the Kingswood Children, freeing his friend. Upon returning to Horn Hill, Bonifer became a recluse only focusing on his tasks as a Lord and not much else. Fifth Era In Progress... Quotes “This here is Lord Bonifer Tarly of Horn Hill, slayer of wildlings, wielder of Heartsbane, the striding huntsman!” – Beren Merryweather Family Leonette Tarly'', ''mother Quentin Tarly, father (deceased) Garth II Tarly, brother (deceased)Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Reach Category:Tarly Category:Lord